


Эфемерный

by aurora22



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Nostalgia, Painting, Pre-transformation, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora22/pseuds/aurora22
Summary: Он был эфемерным. Какой часто бывает только истинная красота.Он мог бы стать бессмертным...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ephemeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926576) by [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



> Все имена собственные в тексте соответствуют переводу в русскоязычном издании Вампирских хроник.

Они не нарочно, – мальчики прекрасно знали, как сердится Мариус, если его подопечные ранятся и это портит их внешность – однако факт оставался фактом, и из раны не переставала сочиться кровь. Рикардо сходил за куском прохладной ткани и теперь, хохоча вместе с Амадео, прижимал его к лицу друга, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Мальчики наслаждались вечером, свободным от занятий, проводили его в неспешной игре и бегали в саду. Они и в самом деле не хотели ослушаться.

Но это произошло. Случайно.

Амадео в подобных ситуациях редко просил помощи у своего товарища. И причина тому обоим была известна.

Рикардо проводил его, чтобы он мог сесть, забрал пропитанную кровью ткань и заменил ее другим лоскутом. Глядя как он удаляется, Амадео наклонил голову, так что кудри теперь чуть задевали плечи. Рикардо был миловидным юношей, красивым и преданным, и Амадео нежно любил его. Когда он еще спал вместе с остальными мальчиками, и они переплетались друг с другом руками и ногами, словно щенята в огромных размеров кровати, то ложился ближе всего к Рикардо.

Возможно, если сталось бы так, что он вел себя хорошо, Амадео попросил бы у Мастера позволения для Рикардо на одну ночь разделить постель с ними. Возможно, и не на одну ночь. Возможно…

– Амадео.

Его имя, произнесенное Мастером, звучало на манер молитвы, даже если тот наказывал мальчика. Порой оно ласкало его слух, словно шелк, порой – словно бархат. Амадео оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо. Губы приоткрыты, нижняя потемнела от крови там, где открылась рана.

– Я упал, – тихо выдавил он, прихватил нижнюю губу верхней и, размазав кровь, продолжил говорить. – Мы играли. Я оступился и, когда упал, ударился об угол цветочного горшка.

Мариус молча выслушал его. Одеяние уютно укрывало его тело, руки под ним были сложены. Сегодня он распустил волосы, как это часто бывало, когда он рисовал или когда отправлялся читать в их с Амадео комнату. Становилось поздно, отметил мальчик. Он изучал лицо Мариуса в поисках хоть какого-то следа недовольства, хоть какого-то следа чего-нибудь вообще, но в качестве реакции обнаружил лишь недолгий прищур светлых глаз.

Еще несколько мгновений кругом было тихо, только шелестели на ветру деревья, и доносились звуки города из-за пределов их огромного дома. Когда Мариус наконец заговорил, он лишь пригласил мальчика последовать за ним и затем развернулся, чтобы указать путь. И Амадео принял приглашение.

У Палаццо был свой собственный пульс, своя собственная энергия, которая исходила от мальчиков и даже от Мастера, попадавшего под ее воздействие при их появлении. Внутри было тихо, двери никогда не запирались, над мраморными полами гулял легкий ветерок. Амадео любил это место. Он любил свободу, которое оно даровало. Одновременно предоставляя защиту тем, кто находился внутри, оно оставалось для них домом, нежели клеткой. Оно напоминало ему о чем-то, что ему не вполне удавалось уловить. О чем-то, о чем, он не сомневался, должен был вспомнить, но не мог, несмотря на все усилия.

Когда Амадео доводилось лежать на кушетке и смотреть на город, его мысли занимали поля. Его мысли занимали размеренные течения и высокие травы.

Сейчас же, легким шагом следуя за Мариусом по коридорам, он думал лишь о теплых губах своего господина, о тех словах, которые тот мог прошептать, когда развел бы его ноги и скользнул между ними руками. Амадео прикусил губу и поморщился от легкого болезненного укола. Он поднес ладонь, чтобы поймать очередную выступившую каплю крови.

– Оставь, – прозвучал тихий приказ.

Тогда Амадео с улыбкой опустил руку и поспешил за своим господином.

Они направлялись в мастерскую, уже подготовленную и с холстом на подставке. Рядом располагалось еще несколько холстов с подсыхающим на них грунтом. Амадео увидел легкий угольный набросок, призрак, которому суждено воплотиться в следующей картине Мастера. Картина будет покоиться в свете одной из свеч, тепло которой смягчит ее углы. Ну а Амадео, наверное, будет поручено смешать краски, сбегать за водой или втереть ароматическое масло в чистый ворс кистей, если они больше не понадобятся.

– Иди сюда, Амадео, на свет.

Волосы Мариуса на свету были золотом, чистым золотом. Амадео едва ли мог отвести от него взгляд, губы невольно приоткрылись. Он подошел туда, куда было велено, покорно подчинился, когда Мастер взялся за его подбородок, чтобы приподнять. Хотя и там и на губах кровь еще не высохла, так, как во время удара больше не саднило. В каплях отражалось пламя свечи.

– Тебе известно, что такое красота, Амадео? – спросил Мариус, медленно поворачивая голову мальчика в одну и затем в другую сторону.

На мгновение он встретился глазами со своим подопечным и получил ответ, видя, как у того затрепетали веки.

– Искусственная красота встречается повсюду. Напротив, истинная – редкость. Она с особенной силой проявляется в беззащитности, там, куда люди почти не обращают своего внимания. Будь то первые лепестки распускающегося бутона или едва заметный вдох, застигнутый на мягких губах.

Амадео послушно сделал вдох.

– Она появляется в отсутствии контроля, потому что красота истинная не может быть управляемой. Ее нельзя приручить.

Мариус склонился к мальчику, нежно потираясь своим носом о его, пока тот не задрожал от удовольствия и не закрыл глаза.

– Ты будешь мне позировать.

– Да.

– Вот и славно.

Бледным пальцем он дотянулся до подсыхающей крови на коже Амадео и размазал ее; по совершенному подбородку вниз и затем от подбородка в сторону. Когда Мариус убрал руку, мальчик тут же сорвался с места, чтобы взять табурет, и установил его возле свечей рядом с Мастером. Прежде ему уже приходилось позировать для своего господина, исполнять роль натурщика во время практических занятий. Тогда он лежал, зарывшись в простыни, в состоянии полудремы и испытывая невероятное наслаждение, пока Мариус делал набросок.

– Как я буду выглядеть, Мастер? – спросил он, упираясь пальцами ног в пол, чтобы забраться на сиденье.

Мариус размышлял над вопросом, ближе устанавливая мольберт и протягивая руку за новым холстом.

– Как ты выглядишь, когда я бужу тебя утром, устроив рот меж твоих бедер, – ответил он. – Когда твой голос чуть надламывается от первого произнесенного за день звука.

Амадео вздохнул, располагая руки между ногами, и с удовольствием выгнулся от воображаемой картины. Позировать для Мастера – занятие длительное. Часто за один сеанс ему не позволялось двигаться на протяжении нескольких часов. Только так Мастер мог получить необходимый оттенок того или иного цвета, только так он мог сосредоточить свое внимание на том, как сходились брови Амадео или на том, как легко трепетали его ноздри во время дыхания.

Сейчас мальчик нужен был Мариусу похожим на ангела, хрупким и невинным. Ему нужна была такая красота, которая появилась бы только от наслаждения собственным телом. Со своей размазанной по коже кровью Амадео нужно было олицетворять порочную красоту, чтобы его господин навсегда запечатлел это в масляных красках.

Своей рукой он сделал бы мальчика бессмертным.

Амадео пошевелился, чтобы изменить позу. Он повернул лицо к свечам так, что теперь они лучше освещали его, и вздрогнул, когда Мариус велел ему остановиться.

– Не позируй, – сказал он. – Ничего не поправляй. Я хочу, чтобы ты выглядел естественно.

Амадео кивнул, возвращаясь к своей расслабленной позе с руками на бедрах. Одной ногой он упирался в пол, а второй зацепился за ножку табурета, на котором сидел. Его туника, прикрывавшая одно бедро чуть меньше, чем другое, начинала соскальзывать с плеча, и Амадео боролся с тем, чтобы не поправлять ее. Мариус желал его таким, именно таким.

Мариус жаждал его красоты.

В то время как он взял уголь и начал набрасывать силуэт, Амадео молча сжал пальцами теплый хлопок и поднял ткань выше вдоль ноги, обнажая больше бледной кожи. Мастер начнет с лица. Он всегда так делает. Едва уловимые движения, которые Амадео совершал другими частями тела, не изменят принятой для господина позы, и тот сможет захватить его образ.

Он думал о том, как этим самым утром его разбудили неторопливые ласки, а бедра оказались разведены знакомыми большими руками… Амадео издал тихий звук и встретился взглядом с Мариусом, когда тот посмотрел на него поверх холста.

Мариус желал откровенности.

Мариус желал уязвимости.

Мариус желал самого естества Амадео.

Мальчик скользнул рукой под подол туники и обхватил член ладонью. Губы приоткрылись от удовольствия, когда первые дразнящие мурашки пробежали по спине.

Это было самое настоящее, самое правдивое в нем. Кроме воспоминаний о прошлом, все, что было у Амадео – это его жизнь здесь. Все, что у него было – мгновения между темными вспышками в памяти, и эти мгновения занимал его господин. Первые воспоминания, связанные с ним, были об удовольствии от омовения и прикосновения и от бережного отношения. Последним воспоминанием на данный момент были светлые глаза Мариуса, то, как он вскидывал их, чтобы обвести взглядом подбородок Амадео и верно запечатлеть его в наброске, воссоздав пятно крови мазком большого пальца по холсту.

Когда Амадео вздохнул, пальцы его ног распластались по плитке и снова подобрались. За это Мариус наградил его долгим взглядом, который мальчик с удовольствием выдержал.

– Я красивый? – тихо спросил он, направляя ладонь вниз вдоль широкой вены на своем члене, к завиткам волос у его основания.

– Когда слушаешь, – ответил Мариус.

Мелькнувшая на его губах улыбка означала, что слова должны были поддразнить мальчика.

– Когда ты едва ли пытаешься быть красивым.

– А теперь я красивый?

Мариус коснулся холста углем, но затем поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Амадео, в то время как мальчик продолжал ласкать себя. Он смотрел, как кровь приливала к щекам Амадео, согревая их. Он смотрел, как прекрасные темные глаза становились еще темнее от желания. Необузданного, юношеского, чудесного. Он смотрел на Амадео, так спокойно сидящего, на столь чистого и одновременно с этим становившегося именно таким, каким Мастер желал его видеть.

– Восхитительно, – прошептал он и выбрал момент только тогда, когда брови Амадео сдвинулись, губы приоткрылись, а подбородок поднялся в абсолютном повиновении. Мариус перенес это выражение на холст, стерев то, что нарисовал раньше, и снова поднял глаза на своего подопечного.

– Совершенный, – продолжил он. – Послушный, прирученный только моей рукой.

– Да, – Амадео полностью поддался дрожи, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, из-за чего туника соскользнула с его плеч.

– Я бы не хотел принадлежать никому другому.

– И ты не будешь.

– Я не буду, – поклялся Амадео.

Его сердце замерло, а дыхание задержалось в гортани, пока он сохранял неподвижность, чтобы Мастер мог рисовать. Когда он опять пошевелился, Мариус не стал его ругать.

– Никогда, ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей.

Мариус оценивающе посмотрел на него, но не произнес ни слова, наблюдая, как Амадео подводит себя все ближе к сладкому завершению. Румянец теперь перебрался ниже, миновав след от крови на лице, туда, где неистово пульсировало в глотке. По коже рассыпались мурашки. Они снова и снова появлялись и пропадали, по мере того как тело мальчика так легко отдавалось наслаждению.

– Посмотри на меня, – прошептал Мариус, глядя, как прекрасный юноша, наполовину прикрыв сияющие глаза, немедленно подчинился.

Он видел, как оргазм наконец настиг Амадео, и вместе с этим появилась дрожь и раздалось звучание голоса, и с влажных губ сорвались сладкие стоны.

Он был эфемерным. Какой часто бывает только истинная красота.

Он мог бы стать бессмертным...

– Удивительное создание, – с восхищением произнес Мариус, наблюдая за тем, как Амадео приходит в себя после возбуждения, и провел языком по бледной нижней губе между острыми зубами. Теперь мальчик будет исключительно покладистым; мягким, словно кукла, дружелюбным и ласковым, словно котенок. Он был сокровищем, чудом, вырванным из грязи турецких купален. Вне всякого сомнения уникальный.

Мариус обошел мольберт и приблизился к своему подопечному. Он запустил измазанные углем пальцы в волосы Амадео и притянул его к своей груди, чтобы тот прислонился. Он похвалил его, прошептал, что никогда так им не гордился и никогда не благоговел перед другим человеческим существом так же, как перед ним. Мальчик задрожал, выгнулся от удовольствия и, когда темные глаза встретились с глазами Мастера, поднес липкие пальцы к губам, чтобы дочиста их облизать.

Бесшабашный, очаровательный, юный и настолько полный жизни, что начинал светиться от этого.

Мариус наклонился, чтобы провести языком по засохшей крови на лице мальчика. Он погрузился с ним в поцелуй, напоив вкусом собственной жизни и приняв взамен с языка Амадео вкус его наслаждения.

Может быть…

Может быть. Но не сегодня. Сегодня мальчик свернется калачиком и будет спать в мастерской, а Мариус станет рисовать его образ. Сегодня, когда ночь превратится в раннее утро, он отнесет Амадео в постель и будет боготворить его. Сегодня мальчик останется эфемерным, еще лишь ненадолго.


End file.
